


Muggle Studies

by Lifusumiii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Gryffindor Park Jimin (BTS), Hogwarts, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Jhope is everywhere, Jhope is that one hufflepuff constantly getting hurt because of risky dance moves, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga is Trying His Best, Muggle Studies, Mutual Pining, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Quidditch Player Park Jimin, Slytherin Min Yoongi | Suga, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifusumiii/pseuds/Lifusumiii
Summary: It all startet when Yoongi was running late on his Muggle Studies project. Everyone else had already found a partner, and he didn’t know any more Muggle born students left in his year. Cue his friend Seokjin to do the work for him and find him super cute Gryffindor Seeker Park Jimin. Maybe, Yoongi thinks, choosing Muggle Studies wasn’t  such a bad idea after all.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 52





	1. Yoongi’s Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I know their years and houses won’t add up with their real age diferences and personalities, but for the sake of idealized fanfiction writiting I’ve changed it up a bit, I hope you enjoy it!

“Fuck”, Yoongis head hit table in front of him, his pumpkin juice forgotten. He was way too late on his Muggle Studies assignment that was due next week and he had no way to do it as it required a partner. A muggle-born Partner. 

“You look absolutely horrible Yoongi, still haven’t found someone?” Soekjin, a fellow Slytherin and Yoongis best friend asked. 

“You know I haven’t Jin. Everyone else has already found a partner and I don’t know any more muggle born students left in our year and I sure as hell don’t know any other students. I mean, why does it even have to be a group project? No other class does it. The teacher said something about socializing and getting to know first hand experience that you couldn’t get from books, but that’s just bullshit. Why do I need to work with someone when I could just read a book about it? This whole group project thing sucks.” Yoongis little rant ended when he stabbed his fork painfully into one of his breakfast pancakes.

“You know,” Jin started, “since you’re obviously not doing it, I, as your best and only friend, decided to do a bit of research. I know this guy Namjoon from Ravenclaw, right? Well he knows a guy from his house, his Name is Taehyung by the way, who has a crush on a fifth year Gryffindor named Jeon Jungkook whose best friend is muggle born. His name is Jimin and he is the Seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.”

“How do you know so many people?” Yoongi retorted, “And what do you want me to do, just go over to the Gryffindor table and ask him? I don’t even know what he looks like!” He didn’t feel like asking a stranger to help him just because he needed a stupid partner for this stupid assignment. Learning all the complicated inventions the muggles had come up with was bad enough, now they had to bring the muggle way of teaching into that class as well. He had heard that, apparently, muggle schools often did big projects and group presentations (whatever that was), and liked to do what they called ´teamwork´. Never, in all his 6 years at Hogwarts, did they have to do group assignments. 

Needless to say, as a quiet and resolved guy, Yoongi wasn’t so keen on doing ´teamwork´. “Ok, look over there,” Jin interrupted his thoughts “next to the guy who’s waving his hand like crazy. The one with the shimmery blue silver hair. That’s Jimin.” Yoongi shifted his gaze to the Gryffindor table, loud as always, and found out who Seokjin was pointing at. He saw a cute kid, probably younger that him, laughing at something the guy waving the hand had said. Jimin talked animatedly with everyone around him and it looked like he knew everyone from the table by heart. He seemed nice enough, though, social butterflies weren’t usually the people he hung out with. (Seokjin was an exception, he just adopted Yoongi one day)

“You said he was in their Quidditch team. He probably has no time to do an assignment with me. “argued Yoongi. “and besides, he seems like the kind of guy who is always around his friends, how am I supposed to ask him when he’s constantly surrounded?” 

“Well Yoongi, you got to decide on your own, but I just delivered a perfect option on a silver platter. I heard he’s really kind, so even if he refuses, what I don’t believe, he wouldn’t make it embarrassing for you. And apart from that, you’re not really in a situation to be picky.” Answered Jin. “He has Quidditch practise tomorrow at the crack of dawn, so if you want to catch him remotely alone, that would be your chance. I need to hurry now, I have Charms next, see you at lunch!” and with that Seokjin got up and hurried out of the great hall.

\----------------------------------------

Yoongi fought with himself all throughout his transfiguration class and failed miserably when Professor McGonigal asked him to show his transfiguration from porcupine to pincushion.

He really needed to get on with his assignment in Muggle Studies. One week to do a project he originally had time to do for a month was bad enough, but doing it alone without help when he was supposed to get information from a muggle born was even worse. 

And besides, Jin really had delivered Jimin on a silver platter. He seemed like a nice person, but then again, Yoongi didn’t really know him. It seemed, though, as if he didn’t really have a choice at all because the deadline was coming nearer and nearer and he didn’t even have a clue on where to start on his own.

And so, it came that Yoongi -absolutely not a morning person- woke up even before the crack of dawn to single out a certain blue haired Quidditch player on his way to practise.

\---------------------------------------

Jimin had to wake up even earlier than usual to go to practise because of their new team captain. He had ordered more practise to get over the shame of losing their last match. Last year, they had missed the chance to win the house cup, because in their last game a horrible storm had tossed Jimin into the stands and he had lost consciousness. 

This year though, he was determined to improve his flying in all weather and conditions, so he didn’t mind waking up early to get to practise. Usually.

This time however, Jungkook kept him awake through most of the night because he wouldn’t stop talking about Kim Taehyung. Kim Taehyung was a fifth year Ravenclaw, who had potions and Defends Against the Dark Arts together with Jungkook. 

Ever since Taehyung had produced a Patronus Charm in the Form of a bunny, and then blushed a deep shade of red while looking shyly at Jungkook, feelings had changed for them. 

Jungkook thought Taehyung was the most etherical being in the whole universe, while Taehyung probably thought Jungkook was his entire universe (He didn’t know for sure, because he never talked to Taehyung alone about his feelings towards his best friend, that would just be weird.)

But both of them were very shy and new to all of this, so their relationship status at the moment was mutual pining. Jimin didn’t really get why they didn’t just ask each other out, but he also had to admit that since the Patronus incident, there haven’t been any more strictly romantical gestures, as Jungkook had pointed out last night. 

“Taehyung cuddles with everyone, Jimin, how do I even know if he likes me? We only have classes together and meet up after classes to have lunch together, but normal friends can do that, too.” Jungkook had complained. And because Jimin had only replied in one syllable, as he had been very tired indeed, Jungkook wanted to engage Jimin more into the conversation.

“Is there no one you like Jimin?” he asked. “No” came the short answer. Jimin had been really, really tired and dreaded to wake up so early the next morning. 

“Not even someone you’d find attractive? Has no one caught your eye?” right as Jimin wanted to answer in one syllable again Jungkook insisted “C’mon, there has to be one person in Hogwarts that you find attractive, don’t lie to me. I don’t care if you don’t know them but I want one name, at least!” 

“Ok fine, if you insist, but after that we’re going to sleep. There is this one guy from Slytherin I think, he looks very cool and I think he is a year above us. He just has those cat eyes and bad boy aura that I’m digging. But I don’t know his name or him at all. I’ve just seen him in the great hall sometimes that’s all.” Jimin admitted. “And he’s a pureblood Slytherin and I am muggle born so he won’t want anything to do with me anyway. Now please go to sleep, we’ve got practise tomorrow.” And that had ended their conversation about boys, for that night, at least.

So there he was, nearly at the changing rooms at the Quidditch field, barely being able to keep his eyes open. Jungkook should’ve come with him, as he was a Chaser in their team, but when he woke up in the morning, jungkook had a nasty stomach ache, so he went to Madam Pomphrey instead.

Just as Jimin thought he would fall asleep right there on the soft grassy path, he heard a voice calling his name.

“Hey, it’s Jimin, right?” called a black-haired boy from a few feet away. He seemed to be jogging towards Jimin and as he drew nearer Jimin recognized him as the Slytherin he mentioned to Jungkook last night. “My name is Yoongi. I need to ask you something, do you have a minute?” he asked and put his hand on his neck as if it was really uncomfortable to stand next to Jimin.

“Uhm, I’ve got Quidditch practise in a few, but it should be fine, what do you want?” Jimin replied. He suddenly felt very shy in the presence of the attractive boy, Yoongi was his name, as he just found out. 

“Yeah, well, I know from Seokjin, who knows Namjoon, who knows Taehyung, who knows Jungkook that you are a muggle born and-“ he was interrupted by Jimin who shouted in outrage, now wide awake “Are you telling me you came all the way here to tell me that I don’t belong in this school because my parents aren’t wizards!?”

“What? No! Never it’s just that…uhm I’m taking this class, Muggle Studies, right? And we have to do this project where we need to discuss muggle inventions and if they’re better than the wizard counterpart. Kind of like a battle and to see if Wizards should try to invent more spells or something like that. And we were advised to do this with a partner, someone who has lived and experienced all the muggle inventions and the wizarding world. And well, that means I need help from a muggle born like you. I wasn’t trying to offend you or anything, I took this class in the first place to know more about Muggles, because our house often had prejudiced them and I wanted to know facts before I judge anyone.”

“Oh.” Jimin was very embarrassed by his accusation now. He wasn’t any better, prejudicing someone because of their house colours. “In this case, I’d like to help of course. When do you need to hand it in?”

“Next week, sadly. I failed to find a partner in time and all the muggle born I knew were already taken. And then I wasted way too much time doing nothing on it” replied Yoongi gravely. “I know it’s not a lot of time and I’m sure you’re busy enough with practise so if you don’t have time that’s alright, I’ll just find someone else, hopefully.”

“No, it’s totally fine! I can help you, no problem! When should we meet? Does tomorrow after class sound good to you? We can meet at the library and work there.” Jimin realized too late that he was talking way too much and way too fast and that it must show that he was way too exited for this. Showing a pureblood Slytherin the delights of the internet was bound to be fun.

“Yeah, sure. Sounds good.” Answered Yoongi. “I’m gonna go back to the castle, I need to catch up on sleep. Good luck with practise, and thanks for helping me, really, you’re a life saver, see you!” and with there words Yoongi trotted back to the castle, feeling better than he had in weeks.

He finally found a partner to work with, who was super cute and kind, and he had a nice warm bed and lots of sleep before him.


	2. Potions Class

Jungkook woke up with a terrible stomach ache. Maybe it was his nerves because he would see Tae again today in Potions, or maybe he just ate way too much treacle tarts at dinner. Probably a combination of both.

As he tried to get out of bed, he nearly doubled over because the pain was so bad. _I’m not gonna be able to play Quidditch like that_ , he thought. And so he told Jimin to go on to practise without him.

Instead he made his way over to the hospital wing, where surely Madam Pomphrey could whip up something that would help him. The way over there took longer than it should have, but he had to pause several times and wait or the throbbing to stop. He hadn’t had a stomach ache like that in a long, long time.

When he finally arrived, Madam Pomphrey was already bustling with activity and fussing over a patient, who, apparently, got hurt attempting a new breakdance move. _Ah, that must be Hoseok then_ , Jungkook thought. He had heard of the Hufflepuff dancer and his accident a few days ago. 

He remembered overhearing someone in the hall, explaining to their friends that Hoseok tried to learn a complicated flip with a twist, but accidently hit a bench in the courtyard instead. 

When Madam Pomphrey saw him standing awkwardly in the doorway, she ushered him inside and asked how she could help. Jungkook explained his stomach ache, and Madam Pomphrey started to rummage through a few cupboards muttering, "where is it? It should be here somewhere…. Ah yes there it is!" 

She came back to Jungkook with a tiny vial, filled with yellow liquid. “Here, drink that.” she said. Jungkook did as he was told and had to cringe, the stuff was very bitter and didn’t taste good at all, but he immediately started to feel like his muscles relaxed and the pain lessened.

He nearly thought that he could now join the Quidditch practise, albeit a bit late, but Madam Pomphrey quickly flushed that thought out of his mind. She explained that the draught had some tricky side effects, and that he should expect feeling dizzy and queasy for a while, so playing Quidditch was totally unacceptable and reckless.

With that in mind, Jungkook slumped back to the Gryffindor dormitories and lied down for a few more hours until breakfast. When he got up this time, he didn’t feel any pain at all, but he still felt a little weak and out of it.  
Together with the other Gryffindors, he started to go down to the great hall to catch a tasty breakfast and then go to class. Jimin would join him there, as the practise never went so long that they would miss any meal. (That rule was made entirely for Jimin’s protection, because he often forgot to take care of himself when he was concentrating too hard to improve himself.)

As Jungkook sat down on the long table, he realized he didn’t really have an appetite. But he knew that he needed the strength to go around his day, so he forced a few dry pieces of toast into his system. 

From the corners of his eyes, he saw someone in blue robes skipping over to the Gryffindor table. That could only be Taehyung, but he didn’t usually break the invisible agreement that the houses would eat at their respective tables only. 

“What’s wrong Kookie? You look like someone died. Are you sick? Do you feel hot?” asked Tae, while he plopped down next to Jungkook on the massive bench and put his hand on Jungkook’s forehead to feel his temperature. Jungkook’s heart gave a little skip at the mention of the nickname, and he indeed got a little heated up at the prospect of Tae’s face so close to his. 

He quickly swatted Tae’s hand away and said: “I woke up with a stomach ache this morning, but Madam Pomphrey already gave me something for it, and now I only feel a little queasy so you don’t need to worry.” He discreetly tried to move away from Tae a bit, so he really wouldn’t start getting heated up.

He didn’t notice Taehyung’s frown at his behaviour, because at this moment Jimin came running to the table, obviously excited about something.

“You won’t believe what just happened!” he stated as he reached the table ad sat next to Jungkook. “You fell of your broom during practise?” guessed Taehyung. ”Did we get a new team member that I missed? But try outs were weeks ago…” mumbled Jungkook. 

“What? No, none of that happened. I got asked by a sixth year Slytherin to help with his project in Muggle studies! Can you imagine, a pure blood taking Muggle Studies! And wanting my help!” Jimin explained excitedly. 

“Oh yeah I knew about that” said Taehyung, “Namjoon told me that this Yoongi guy was looking for a muggle born to help with his assignment. So I told him about you.” Jungkook felt stupid, Taehyung recommended his best friend to some Slytherin and didn’t even tell him about it? 

“Who is that guy anyway?” asked Jungkook, who didn’t like being left out of the loop. “That one over there, more or less directly across from us.” Pointed Jimin, “The one who looks like he’s about to fall asleep into his cereal. He told me he wanted to catch up on sleep, but I didn’t realize he was that tired… ah shit!” Jimin ducked behind Jungkook’s shoulders.

Yoongi had decided that this would be the perfect time to take a look at Jimin from across the hall, and caught Jimin staring. Yoongi just smiled into his cereal while Jimin’s face was flushing red from embarrassment. 

Jungkook’s mouth fell open as he it dawned on him. “That Slytherin you mentioned yesterday, that’s him, right? The one you have a crush on!” exclaimed Jungkook.  
“I don’t have a crush on him! I told you, I just think he’s very attractive, that’s all, I don’t even know him!” Jimin tried to explain. He attempted to hide his glowing face behind his hands, but as they were rather small, that just got him more attention from the Gryffindors sitting on either side of them.

“You know what, I just realize that I still have to grab my books from our dormitory. I gotta go, bye!” and with that Jimin left the great hall as quickly as he came, his piled of scrambled eggs long forgotten. (Yep, that eating rule was for Jimin alone, and he still forgot about it.)

That left Jungkook alone with Taehyung. “Go on, Jungkook, you need to eat a bit more toast, even if you’re not feeling that well. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you know.” Taehyung stated, and Jungkook reluctantly grabbed another piece of toast.

Both of them had Potions together as first class of the day, so after Tae was satisfied that Jungkook had eaten enough toast to support his growing body, they got up and made their way to the dungeons.

Jungkook had heard that the former Potions Master, Professor Snape, had been an awful teacher that only favoured the Slytherins and bullied everyone else. His mom told him that the dungeons used to be very dark, cold and uncomfortable.

But Professor Slughorn did things differently. His classroom always had a nice dusty glow, as if the afternoon sun was wafting through it. The corridors and the classroom itself had a lot of fires lighting it up and giving up warmth, so that even in winter it was cosy and warm. 

It was nice that way, but sometimes Jungkook wished he would have an excuse to cuddle up next to Tae in class. 

They sat next to each other in one of the rows in the back and started putting up their cauldrons. Jungkook had to ask Taehyung for help most of the time, because often he got distracted by Taehyung’s face or his hands or his smell. 

Taehyung was actually very good at Potions, one of the best in class even, but his passion lied with Care for Magical Creatures. He adored all kinds of animals; he went completely crazy when he had first found out that Jimin owned a cat. (One morning Galoshes just jumped onto the table to grab a slice of beacon, and gave everyone quite the fright.) 

But his parents, Taehyung had told him, would never allow a career as unstable as one with creatures, so he needed to excel at other classes to satisfy his parents. They allowed him to take it up as a hobby, as long as his grades didn’t drop.

Professor Slughorn got in front of the big blackboard, and wrote the ingredients and instruction for today’s potion. He let the students guess what they thought they would brew today. A few students raised their arm but no one had the correct answer. 

Then Taehyung raised his arm and shyly said:” We’re making Amortentia today, Professor.”

“That is correct Mr Kim, 5 Points to Ravenclaw. Now each one, grab your ingredients and start making the potion, closely following the instruction on the board. And please proceed with caution, as a love Potion can be more powerful than you think” said Professor Slughorn and set them to work. 

Now, Amortentia was a very advanced potion and hard to do right. Even with the help of Taehyung, Jungkook’s potion looked more like runny soup than the pearly sheen it was supposed to have. 

From Taehyungs cauldron however, came the most seducing scent he had ever smelled. It reminded him of a standing in a grassy field after a fresh rain mixed with the smell of his mother’s roast for Christmas. He realized with a sense of dread, that very distinctively, he could also make out the smell of Taehyung: Freshly picked flowers from the Greenhouse in which Taehyung liked to look for cute butterflies and caterpillars.

He forced his nose to turn away from the smell, or else he would go insane. Now he new what Professor Slughorn meant when he said it was a dangerous potion. Jungkook though, he could imagine himself drinking in the smell for days on end, wasting away before it. But he was not Jimin, and wanted to take care of himself.  
He also started to notice that almost all other students had also turned towards Taehyungs potion, some were only a few feet away, as they had moved from their seats to get closer to the smell. Even Taehyung himself stared deeply into his cauldron, and it looked as if his nose would soon touch the liquid.

Professor Slughorn reacted quickly and slapped a lid over the cauldron, and everyone, as if woken from a trance, went guiltily back to their seats. 

Jungkook knew the theory of Amortentia, that it smelled different for everyone else and, obviously, belonged to the advanced potion makers. As everyone shuffled back to their places, Jungkook took advantage of the low noise and asked Taehyung.

“What did you smell Tae? It looked as if you really wanted to drown in it.” He whispered. Taehyung suddenly went very stiff and tried to avoid Jungkook’s gaze.  
“Nothing really, I mean nothing of importance.” Taehyung answered really fast and nearly stumbled over his words. Something dropped into Jungkook’s stomach. He had really hoped that Taehyung had smelled him as well, but even if he did, to Taehyung, it wasn’t even important. 

He felt like he was going to be sick. Again.

“Uhm Tae, I think I don’t feel so good after all. I think I will go to Madam Pomphrey again and ask to recover in our dormitories for the rest of the day. Would you please tell the teachers? Thank you.” Even while he said the words, Jungkook started packing his things, quickly left the classroom and hurried off to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomphrey had kindly let him stay in his bed for the rest of the day. Jungkook was glad, because he really didn’t want to see Taehyung for the rest of the day.


	3. Muggle vs. Wizard

Yoongi couldn’t stop thinking about Park Jimin all day. He was supposed to meet up with him today after class to work on is Muggle Studies assignment. 

He was still surprised that Jimin so readily accepted to help him, because they didn’t know each other at all and most people found Yoongi boring or were uncomfortable him, because of his pure blood status. But Jimin didn’t seem to mind their total differences.

He remembered seeing Jimin a bit late at breakfast yesterday, when he came running to his friends and shortly after pointed in his direction. Yoongi wasn’t stupid, he knew Jimin had told them about their little encounter by now. But he couldn’t help teasing Jimin by catching him off guard when he looked back.

Jimin had obviously not expected that, because his face went all red and he tried to hide behind his friends. Yoongi couldn’t help noticing that Jimin had left his food untouched after he hurried out of the great hall.

And now, as the last minutes of Charms class were ticking away, he didn’t quite know how to feel about his meeting with Jimin.

Was he excited because he would see Jimin? Or was he just glad to get this stupid partner work thing out of his way? Would it be awkward talking to Jimin again? Or would Jimin do all the talking, as he was the most talkative of the two of them?

He had already realized yesterday, that the library wouldn’t be the best place to work on the project, and had found an alternative. He just hoped Jimin would be fine with it, and that it would all work out the way he hoped it to.

When Professor Flitwick finally dismissed the class, Yoongi got up, grabbed his books and a new piece of parchment ad got out of the classroom together with Seokjin. (Jin’s secret plan to hook them up had worked perfectly, so he now had a constant grin on his face whenever he looked at Yoongi, it was starting to creep him out.)

Yoongi told Jin they would meet up at the dungeons later, and started descending the steps of the large staircase to get to the library. Truly, Yoongi couldn’t understand how anyone would want to have additional exercise (like playing Quidditch) when walking from classroom to classroom was exhausting enough on its own.

When he finally arrived at the entrance to the library, panting hard, Jimin was already there. He tried to regulate his breathing back to normal, so Jimin wouldn’t think he was way too overworked by a few stairs. 

“Hey” Jimin greeted him with a smile. Today he wore his school uniform instead of his Quidditch robes, but he had donned the cloak, as it was rather hot outside. He had also rolled up the sleeves of his white button down, and Yoongi couldn’t help noticing that this was a very different look from his long Quidditch cloak and protective wear, indeed.

“Hi,” said Yoongi. “I’ve been thinking and… the library doesn’t seem like the right place to do this after all. I mean, we definitely have to talk, and Madam Pince would throw us out right away” he explained.

“Oh yeah you’re right. I guess I didn’t think about this yesterday, sorry.” Jimin admitted with a sheepish shrug of his shoulders. “Where do we go then? We can’t go into each other’s common rooms, and the courtyard is way too full in this weather…do you know any empty classrooms or something that we could use?” asked Jimin.

“Well, something like that. Come on, I’ll show you.” And with that Yoongi turned around and started walking up the stairs again. Jimin had to hurry up to follow so he wouldn’t lose Yoongi with so many students coming out of their classes, filling the hallways and staircases.

At long last they stopped in an empty hallway on the seventh floor. They stared at an empty wall and opposite of them was a tapestry with Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls to dance ballet. 

Yoongi stepped forward to the empty wall in front of them and started hard on thinking what kind of room they’d need. He walked up and down the section three times, and just as Jimin thought that, maybe, Yoongi had lost his marbles, a door appeared where there was only a stone wall before. Astonished and surprised, Jimin let out a small gasp. 

“Wow, this is amazing! How do you know about this? I never knew there was a secret room here!” Jimin couldn’t hide his excitement. Yoongi had to smile, Jimin really was cute.

“It’s called the room of requirement, and the house elves down in the kitchen know about it. They advised me on how to find it. But it’s by far not the only secret room in Hogwarts, that’s for sure.” Said Yoongi.

He opened the door, and as soon as they were inside, the door vanished from the outside and the only thing left to see was a blank wall. 

Yoongi watched Jimin survey the room. He still had his mouth open in amazement, and eagerly took in all that he could see. They were in a circular room with high windows, from wich you could see the Quidditch pitch perfectly. 

In the middle there was a low table with cushions and beanbags next to it for them to sit. Yoongi needn’t have bought his extra roll of parchment paper, because one was lying next to a quill and a bottle of ink on the coffee table.

They sat down, Yoongi on a cushion so he could write on the parchment, and Jimin on a beanbag. It dawned on Yoongi that now, they were completely alone, with no one to hear or know what they did in here. Just when he thought he would get obviously flustered, Jimin’s stomach growled loud enough to wake a sleeping koala.

As if on cue, a platter with sandwiches appeared on the coffee table in front of Jimin and he eagerly dug in. “Sorry about that.” he said, “I forgot to eat lunch today. I had to write this essay for divination and totally forgot about it.” He muffled the words because he still had a sandwich in his mouth. 

After Jimin had eaten his full, and Yoongi had also helped himself to some extra pieces, they started working.

“Ok so I have to collect information about Muggle inventions and if they could hold up with wizarding counterparts. So you have to tell me if there’s anything you know of that’s fits this description.” Yoongi explained.

“Ok that’s easy. Pens and pencils. And not to forget normal pages and folders and all that stuff.” Jimin counted off another few school items when Yoongi asked: “What even is a Pen, or a pencil?”

“You use it for writing, like your quill. Only that a pen never has to be dunked in ink, because its already inside it so you can write way faster and it’s less troublesome. A pencil is about the same, only that it’s not ink but graphite and its writing is a grey colour. With an eraser you can also easily erase what you just wrote. All the Muggle school items are way superior to a quill.” Said Jimin proudly. Yoongi wrote all of this down. But he didn’t quite agree with Jimin’s high opinion on Muggle school supplies.

“Yeah maybe, but can your pens be altered to prevent students from cheating? I think not. And an eraser? You could just use a Vanishing Charm or something with the same effect. And I know of quills who write automatically, or record everything that you say. That also makes it fast and easy.“ He stated. But Jimin didn’t hold back.

I wanted to bring this up a little later because its quite complicated, but you leave me no choice. There’s the internet. “ Jimin started, “ and I won’t explain what I is, because you would never get it, but I can tell you what it does. The internet makes room for so called applications that can have every function imaginable. And there’s also an app -that’s the short form- that records what you say and writes it down. Just like those quills, so those are exactly equal. But that’s not all. With Google, another app, you can search for anything and it gives you answers. Of course, it gives only the information of the muggle world. There’s no use in trying to look for potion tutorials, I’ve tried… Here, look!” Jimin got something out of his pocket.

It was kind of rectangular shaped and seemed to me made of glass and metal. “This is a phone, which allows me to use the internet and applications. Do you want to know anything?” Jimin patiently waited for Yoongis response. He was still a bit apprehensive about this whole internet thing. He learned about technology in Muggle Studies, but he was told that it wouldn’t work on Hogwarts grounds. 

As he pointed this out to Jimin, however, he didn’t seem to care. “Some really ambitious Ravenclaws fixed this issue a few years ago. Someone installed a few routers with a very big range, and now I have a connection nearly everywhere I go inside the castle. So, is there anything, any random fact or something that you’d like to know?” he asked again.

Yoongi saw how Jimin pressed on a “G” shown on the glass, and tried to think of something. Jimin already said there would be no Wizarding information there so he just went with “How many people live on earth”. Jimin pressed a few more times on his phone and showed the glowing screen right into Yoongis face.

He saw a diagram with the number 7.53 billion. So it really worked then. Yoongi had to admit he was impressed. Having any information at your fingertips could come in handy. He tried to write all the newly acquired information down, but Jimin was far from finished. It seemed he had put more thought into this than Yoongi originally thought.

“The Wizarding World should give the Muggles more credit anyway. I mean, they invented cars and trains! Hogwarts itself uses a train to bring the students here, because it is the ideal method of getting a large number of people to the same place at the same time. It’s also way more comfortable than going by floo powder or broomstick or port key. And the Ministry of Magic also has cars, even though they altered them with magic for their purposes, but the original invention was made by Muggles.” Jimin was out of breath from his rant and slumped back into his bean bag. 

“I get your point, would you please tell me again, just a bit slower so I can write it down?” pleaded Yoongi. And with an apologetic smile, Jimin repeated what he said, but a bit slower this time.

Now Yoongi only had to write a conclusion for the question, “Should Wizards try to invent more effective charms, potions and spells, like Muggles who constantly improve their circumstances? Discuss” and then he was done with this assignment. 

In the end, it had gone way better that he anticipated, and he was glad to be finished before he deadline. He was sure now, that Wizards should see Muggles as an inspiration to improve and get better at things that could be perfected. 

In his essay he also took into his account, that on the rare occasion when wizards invented something new, like the Wolfsbane Potion, it greatly improved the living standards of the involved.

Completely satisfied with the outcome of this project, he sank back on his cushion and turned to look at Jimin. While he had written his essay, Jimin played a game on his phone where he had to connect symbols with the same colour. He was deeply absorbed in it and didn’t even notice that Yoongi had stopped writing.

That gave Yoongi a chance to stare. He often wondered how Jimin’s hair could be blue, when it wasn’t a natural hair colour at all. “Hey Jimin,” he shook him out of his game, “are you a Metamorphmagus or something? Because I’m wondering how you can have blue hair, you know.”

“Oh no.” Jimin had to bite back a laugh. “I did it with hair dye, Yoongi. That’s another Muggle thing, first you bleach your hair and then you put colour on it.” He explained.

“Why would anyone want to do that” wondered Yoongi. 

“Because it’s fun! And you can express your emotions and personal style through your hair colour. A few Muggles dye and cut their hair when they are having problems, and then everyone knows what’s up. Like a secret language. And since we have a school uniform, I wanted to try it out and I really liked the outcome!” said Jimin enthusiastically. 

“I admit that colour really looks good on you.” Said Yoongi casual and smirked. Jimin, flustered that Yoongi was looking at him like that, quickly tried to get the focus away from him.

“We could colour your hair, Yoongi! I think I have a few dyes left at the bottom of my trunk and I promise it would be fun!” suggested Jimin. He excitedly clapped his hands and was smiling very brightly. He looked hopefully up at Yoongi from where he lied on the floor, having abandoned his beanbag during his game.

And how could Yoongi reject him like this.


	4. Hogsmeade Visit

Jungkook was hiding at his secret place, a fallen tree on the shore of the black lake.

He had managed to hide from Taehyung for two whole days and used his quiet time to think. He missed Taehyung terribly, they had never really been apart for this long, but he was still hurt by Taehyungs nonchalance of the Amortentia smell.

The Gryffindor couldn’t even be mad at Taehyung, because it wasn’t really his fault. Still, he teared up a little just thinking about it. There had been a time at the start of the school year when he thought Taehyung would finally ask him out.

But it didn’t happen and it felt like their closeness did a reverse instead. Maybe Taehyung thought better of it, and only wanted to stay friends after all. But Jungkook clearly adored him too much to just stay friends.

See, he was in a very pitiful position, and until he found a solution, he liked to stay in solitude and sulk. 

What he never expected, however, was for Taehyung to find him in the shades of the tree where he was hiding. The cherry tree that had fallen but still blossomed every year anew, and was really great for cover. 

“There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you.” Taehyung shouted from afar. He had run from the castle grounds after glimpsing Jungkook’s maroon sweater through a few branches.

“Yeah I kind of wanted to be alone for a while.” admitted Jungkook. He felt even more miserable seeing the Ravenclaw, he knew Taehyung enough to know that he had probably worrying himself sick, wondering what he did wrong.

“But, why? I went to the hospital wing to visit you, but Madam Pomphrey told me you went to your common room instead.” Taehyung was now standing directly before Jungkook. His lean body blocked the sun from Jungkook’s face, and it made Tae’s hair look as if it glowed.

Yeah, Jungkook knew why he was doomed.

“I don’t know, I just felt like I needed time for myself. I’m sorry if you got worried because of me.” Jungkook couldn’t look at Taehyung. He knew the Ravenclaws eyes would be full of understanding, but that would just make him feel more guilty.

“It’s ok if you want time for yourself ok? But please say something next time, so I won’t have to worry.” Yep, Jungkook would truly not survive looking into Tae’s warm brown eyes. But he wasn’t finished yet. 

“Anyway, have you seen the notes on the boards in the common rooms?” Jungkook nodded. He had indeed seen the notification; that following weekend would be one spent in Hogsmeade, for those willing to go. 

“Want to got there with me? I wanted to go to Gladrags Wizardwear, you know the Yule ball is coming up and I wanted to get a nice outfit before everyone else remembered and all good pieces would sell out. We could drink butterbeer together.” Suggested Taehyung.

“Yeah, why not.” After all, he couldn’t ignore Tae forever. Him and Taehyung had gone together to Hogsmeade for years, although always with some more friends. This, it seemed, would be the first time they went with only the two of them. 

So they decided to meet up in the courtyard following Saturday, from where they would then go to Hogsmeade. 

They both got back to the school in the sunny afternoon light, talking and laughing like nothing had happened. That was the thing about Taehyung, he knew exactly what would cheer Jungkook up.

After they arrived back at the castle, Jungkook had to go to Quidditch practise while Taehyung wanted to do some research about Manticores.

He met Jimin at the Quidditch pitch, where he was already zooming around and doing tricks. Of course, Jimin already knew about what happened in potions and had tried to comfort him. While also talking about his work with Yoongi or more precisely, he talked only about Yoongi and accidently made Jungkook feel lonelier instead of comforted. But he was glad his best friend got along with someone from other houses as well.

After practise, when they were sitting in one of the couches in their common room, Jimin asked him if he would go to Hogsmeade this weekend. 

Jungkook told him about his encounter with Taehyung. Jimin seemed glad that Jungkook decided to no longer ignore his crush and told him that he would be going with a few others from his Herbology class.

Apparently, the break dancer dude was out of the hospital wing and had heard that Jimin was also interested in dancing. They hit it off immediately and the Hufflepuff wanted to show Jimin some magical items that could make you jump high enough to do a double flip, that you could only buy in Hogsmeade.

Now Jungkook really didn’t wonder why the Hufflepuff, Hoseok was it, right, got into accidents all the time. He only hoped Jimin would be fine hanging out with him, but a small part of him was glad that Jimin wouldn’t come with him and Taehyung.

\-------------------

On the day of the Hogsmeade trip, Jungkook put on a simple white shirt and black jeans with holes in them. The weather got better every day, and you didn’t need a jacket anymore to go outside. 

He met Taehyung as promised standing in the courtyard, looking like a true meal. He wore an oversized blue satin looking button down shirt with Chinese dragons on it, with the buttons open so he could see Taehyungs collarbones. Accenting it was a gold chain dangling from Taehyungs neck.

He also wore tight fitting jeans in the same colour as Jungkook, who had to remind himself to swallow. Oh yeah, he loved the days when Tae would dress up like this. He himself couldn’t be bothered with fashion that much, but Taehyung knew what kind of pieces would make himself look dashing. But most of the time they were confined to school uniforms anyway.

He shyly approached the Ravenclaw and they went off towards Hogsmeade together. 

Jungkook didn’t really need anything from the shops, was just glad to spent time alone with Tae, but he went to Scrivenshaft’s Quill shop anyway, to buy some new quills and keep up appearances.

After all, Taehyung didn’t need to know that he only went with him because he asked him to, and not because he really needed something.

While they were walking from shop to shop, looking though the display windows to see if there was anything of interest, their hands keept brushing each other.

Jungkook didn’t know if that was intentional, or if they simply walked too close together to _not_ brush hands. But it didn’t matter, because Jungkook’s heart skipped a beat every time it happened anyway.

They had finally come to the clothing store Taehyung wanted to visit. Just as Jungkook was about to open the door and go inside, Taehyung interrupted him.

“You know what? How about I go inside alone and you can already save us a seat at the Three Broomsticks, alright? I would probably bore you with clothing anyway, and I want my outfit to be a surprise, ok?” And he quickly went inside.

Jungkook heard a bell jingle from inside the shop, and then he turned around to walk to the Three Broomsticks.

Taehyung had acted a bit weird -weirder than normal for Taehyung- but the Gryffindor decided to just go with it and save them a table, because, after all, he had also acted a bitt off lately and Taehyung hadn’t asked too many questions.

On the way to the pub, he saw how Jimin broke away from a small group of Hufflepuffs to run towards a green coloured figure. After closer inspection, Jungkook realized that it was Yoongi who Jimin had run to.

They were too far away from him for Jungkook to understand all they were saying. But he could make out something about meeting up and hair dye. Yoongi seemed slightly uncomfortable, but eventually said a time and place, and Jimin happily skipped over to join the Hufflepuffs again.

Wondering what that was all about, he resumed his walk to the pub. He passed Madam Puddifoot’s tea shop, where a few couples sat across from each other, chatting while drinking tea and eating biscuits. 

This was where all couples went at least once, as a way show off their partners to the passing students. The sight depressed Jungkook. 

He was jealous of all the couples who had found their specific other (at least for a few months) when he was crushing hopelessly for Taehyung.

Still, even if he and Tae got together (which was unlikely) he would never want to go into this tea shop. It was way too pink and cringy. No, he preferred the Three Broomsticks.

Jungkook waited for about half an hour before Taehyung came through the doors of the cosy place. He spotted Jungkook sitting by a small table next to a big group of witches and wizards who had already drunken too much Firewhisky, by the looks of it. 

“Hey.” Taehyung seated himself next to Jungkook on the bench. “I’m really happy with what I got. I hope you didn’t have to wait for too long.” He smiled at Jungkook apologetic. 

“No problem, really. I don’t mind waiting for you.” Admitted Jungkook and quickly took a drink from his butterbeer to hide his blushing cheeks. 

Taehyung scooted closer to Jungkook and ordered a butterbeer for himself. And that was another reason why Jungkook never wanted to go to Madam Puddifoot’s; why would you want to sit across from each other, when body contact was so much nicer? 

They started talking about their lessons, and how Jimin was going along with Yoongi so far and what they wanted to do for the upcoming summer break. They still had two months of the term left, but both missed their families and couldn’t wait to get back home.

Jungkook also told Taehyung about his upcoming Quidditch match next week. They would play against Ravenclaw, and it would be Jungkook’s first game ever, because he’d only gotten on the team this year, after the one of the former chasers had graduated and left the spot open.

Taehyung joked that he wouldn’t know for whose team he should cheer. (Since he would basically betray his house by hoping Gryffindor would win, but he couldn’t bare seeing Jungkook sad if they lost.)

They purposely left out the Yule ball, which would be a celebration for the end of the school year, where everyone was expected to bring a date. Jimin told him that after the Muggle equivalent, called prom, many dates would end up being in a relationship afterwards.

Jungkook desperately wanted to go with Taehyung, but was afraid of rejection and too nervous to actually do it. What if Taehyung already had a date? So they left that out of the conversation.

As they were talking, the table beside them became gradually louder and consumed more and more alcohol. At one point, an old man with a withered looking robe turned around and demanded they both take place in the celebration as well, because the occasion was too good to leave anyone uninvited. He didn’t seem to be in his right mind anymore because he offered them glasses of Firewhisky, when they were clearly still minors.

Too perplexed to say anything, they squished between two other wizards, who were both smoking on a pipe and sat down.

They found out that Rupert, the one who invited them to the table, had just become a grandfather and wanted to celebrate with his best friends.

Again and again they offered Firewhisky to them both, and Jungkook, long since curious what alcohol would taste like, and feeling safe behind the fog of smoke from the pipes next to them, finally put a glass to his lips.

It burned all the way down to his stomach and he felt like his insides were on fire. Intrigued by the sensation, he went for another shot, and another. 

By the time Taehyung proclaimed that he had enough, Jungkook didn’t feel like anything could worry him anymore. The thoughts that had troubled him the last few days were gone, and he basked in the attention Taehyung gave to him.

 _Yes, Firewhisky was a great thing_ , he thought, and giggled into his cup when Taehyung asked him how much he had.

“I don’t know Taetae, but I’m feeling great!” he told him with a wide grin in his face. He registered that Taehyung excused them both from the party goers, and lend him outside to get some fresh air.

“You’re going to get into serious trouble when you go back to the castle like this.” Taehyung stated as he led a slightly stumbling Jungkook away from the shops and onto a grassy path behind some houses.

“Then let’s not go back then!” Jungkook thought that was a great idea. It was only afternoon after all, and they still had plenty of time to get back to Hogwarts.

“Fine, but we need to go where no one sees you in that state. Seriously, why where you so irresponsible?! Imagine getting kicked out of the Quidditch team for this!” Even though Taehyung sounded as if he was angry with Jungkook, he still brought him safely away to a clearing from which you could see the Shrieking Shack. (Nobody would go there, as the building was rumoured to be haunted.)

Taehyung didn’t protest when Jungkook finally had the guts to intertwine his fingers with Taehyungs long slender ones while they walked, muttering something about needing a better grip.

He also didn’t protest when they sat down on a log, watching the sunset painting pretty colours along the sky, and Jungkook, now suddenly very tired, put his head on Taehyung’s shoulder and fully relaxed for the first time in weeks.


	5. The Fate of Yoongi’s Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They basically dye Yoongi’s hair in this chapter and I’m horribly sorry if there are any incorrect information given on the dying prosses. I have never bleached my hair and I have no clue how this works. Google helped me a lot, though, enjoy!

After coming back from Hogsmeade, Jimin couldn’t find Jungkook anywhere in the common room or in their dormitories. Assuming that he was still happily spending his time with Taehyung, he decided to wait for him.

He sat himself on the cushions in front of the fireplace, reading _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and eating his nearly bought sweets from Honeydukes’. Galoshes joined him at some point and he absently petted her long white fluffy fur.

Everyone else had already gone to bed and just when Jimin was starting to worry that Jungkook might be back after curfew and get a punishment, Jungkook came through the portrait.

He had a blissed look on his face that didn’t waver even when he nearly fell over tripping over the portrait hole. 

“You won’t belive what happened Jimin!” he exclaimed while slouching in the cushion across from Jimin. 

“You and Tae finally confessed your feelings for each other?” guessed Jimin. He could think of nothing other that would make his best friend that happy.

“…no? Not directly but I finally felt like there was a spark again, you know? Anyway we were drinking Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks and then Rupert invited us to his little party and gave us Firewhisky and Tae didn’t drink anything but I was curious so I tried a few shots and then I felt wonderful and nothing could worry me anymore and then we went on this little cute path and held hands and we watched the sunset together and I guess I fell asleep at this point because I don’t remember what happened next but I woke up in Tae’s lap and he was looking at me softly and petted my head and said we needed to go back to school so I wouldn’t get in trouble and then I was still a bit wobbly on my feet to he put his arm around my waist so I wouldn’t fall and….ah it was just perfect, Jimin!” Jungkook explained with a faraway expression on his face. 

“You did what?! Why would you drink Firewhisky, Jungkook? If anyone noticed you could’ve gotten expelled or kicked out of the team! What were you thinking?” exclaimed Jimin. During Jungkook’s speech his eyes had gotten comically larger and it looked as if they were about to pop out of his head.

“Honestly? I tell you all that and the only thing you remember is me drinking Firewhisky?” said Jungkook, now slightly hurt. “I only did it because I didn’t want to think anymore, it made me sad and I just wanted to be happy for a while, you know?” admitted Jungkook.

Jimin’s anger vanished immediately. He didn’t mean to hurt his best friend. 

“I’m sorry okay? I am happy that you made progress with Taehyung but I was just looking out for you, yeah? C’mon, tell me everything in detail, are you gonna make a move on him now?”

And so they ended up talking about Jungkook’s date with Taehyung a bit longer until they went to bed. (Jimin insisted that it had to be a date, why else would Taehyung only ask Jungkook to come with him when he had plenty of other friends?)

The next morning at breakfast it really became obvious to Jimin that the relationship of Jungkook and Taehyung had changed somehow. The Ravenclaw sat once again next to Jungkook on the bench and they were talking about something and giggling and Jimin kind of felt left out.

But then he remembered that he and Yoongi had decided to meet up today to dye Yoongi’s hair. He was glad they had chosen this Sunday because Jimin was sure the Slytherin didn’t know that bleaching black hair would take hours. 

But what colour would they dye his hair? When the bell announced that the post owls would be coming soon, Jimin had an idea. He remembered that spell they had learned in charms last year and quickly took a piece of paper out of his notebook and folded it to a paper airplane. 

He quickly wrote his message on the paper: _What colour do you want for your hair?_ and sent it flying to Yoongi who sat across from him at the Slytherin table.

Thankfully the first owls arrived at that time, so no one paid attention to the small paper airplane making its way to the other table.

Jimin watched his little airplane closely. He saw Yoongi opening it with a raised brow, then asking his neighbours something. He apparently asked for a quill, because he was given one a few moments later. 

Suddendly Jimin regretted his actions. What if Yoongi thought he was annoying? Or disturbing him? But before he could worry further on his actions, the paper airplane landed in front of him. 

As he folded it open, he noticed that Yoongi was staring intensely at him so that made him a bit nervous. But he opened it nonetheless and read Yoongi’s message.

_You should choose, idk what colours you have._

Jimin was quick to scribble an answer.

 _How about a bright blue?_

And then he sent the airplane back on its way. He watched as Yoongi opened the paper airplane and then cringed so hard his neighbour became interested in the letter. Jimin saw that Yoongi wrestled it away from him and furiously wrote a reply.

As soon as the plane touched Jimin’s table again he ripped it opened to read Yoongi’s answer.

 _Never in a million years do I wanna look like Hades from that one Disney movie!_ (During their meeting for the Muggle Studies project Jimin introduced him to the beautiful world of Disney+ and movies and TV shows in general)

Jimin had to stifle a laugh because imagining Yoongi as Hades was kind of fitting his image very well.

_Hmm, I have some red dye left from when Tae dyed his hair?_

And he sent the paper back on its way to the Slytherin table. (He didn’t notice that by now nearly all the owls were finished delivering their post so their little messaging caught the attention of a few students at this point.)

Yoongi’s answer came quicker this time.

_I also don’t wanna look like a Gryffindor mascot…._

_Well then how about green? That would fit well with your Slytherin robes^^_

_Don’t you think green for a hair colour would look like poison? But I like your way of thinking so… how about silver? Do you have that colour?_

_Great idea hyung! Yes I got it, same place as last time in an hour?_

When Yoongi’s answer came flying to Jimin with his promise to be there, nearly the whole Gryffindor table was staring at Jimin. Deeply embarrassed, he hid his flushing cheeks behind his hands. 

“What was that about?” asked Jungkook. 

“Yoongi hyung agreed to let me dye his hair so we were just choosing a colour for him.” He replied sheepishly. “You know what, that reminds me, I still have to pack all the stuff we’ll need.” Right when he was about to stand up to flee the scene, Jungkook grabbed his wrist to stop him from escaping.

“You’re not skipping breakfast again just because you are embarrassed. At least finish your pankes please.” Jungkook pleaded. He really knew how to do those puppy dog eyes; no wonder Taehyung couldn’t stop trailing after him.

Jimin grumbled a quiet ’fine ’ and dug in. 

When Jimin arrived at the 7th corridor with his backpack and Galoshes in tow (she seemed very curious about the items in Jimin’s backpack and decided to follow him from the common room) Yoongi was already there.

“Is that your Puffskein?” Yoongi asked in bewilderment, pointing at Galoshes who purred along Jimin’s legs. “No wait, the fluffball purrs and has a tail, so no Puffskein?” 

Jimin huffed out a small laugh. “No Puffskein.” He agreed. “Galoshes here is my cat and she just follows me around sometimes, is it ok if she joins us? You don’t have an allergy, do you?

“No. I mean, no, I don’t have an allergy not no, to her joining us. She can come if she wants. I would’ve opened the room already but I don’t actually know what we need so...I guess you need to do it.” said Yoongi.

“Oh yeah of course I can help, but how do I open it?” asked Jimin. He was curious to see how Yoongi had managed to open the special room before, with a complicated Charm, perhaps?

“It’s actually quite simple, all you need to do is walk down this part of the corridor three times and concentrate really hard on what kind of room you need.” Yoongi answered.

“Huh, I thought it would be more complicated than that but oh well...” Jimin trailed off as he went to walk along the corridor three times. He pondered over what they would need. Those fancy chairs where you could wash someone’s hair, surely, and maybe a mirror would make sense. They’d also have a need for towels and a blow dryer.

And as Jimin was contemplating over the needed equipment, the door to the Room of Requirement opened. Without further ado, the three made their way inside the room.

It had turned into the salon Jimin visited back at home where he went to get his first professional hair dye. Back then, he didn’t have any friends who could dye it for him, and he had seen first-hand how horrible it could turn out. So he had decided to spent some money to get it right and was very satisfied with the results. Nowadays Taehyung or Jungkook would help him whenever he decided to try something new.

“Wow, this looks cool.” commented Yoongi while looking around. “So how exactly does this work?”

“Ok so first you go sit in that chair.” Jimin demanded while guiding Yoongi to said chair, after he sat down, Jimin continued; “Now we’re going to section your hair, then mix the bleach, then cover you up so your clothes won’t get dirty, then we’re gonna apply the bleach to the sections and then we’re gonna let it sit for a while until your hair is basically white, then we’re going to rinse it out and wash your hair and then apply a toner that will make it grey or silver-ish, and then we are basically done.” Jimin explained.

Ready to get the work done, Jimin started unpacking his backpack. He pulled out the bleach and the toner and set them on a neighbouring stand that’s filled with other necessary supplies. Jimin had also packed clips but he realized that the room already provided some, so he got those instead and started to work on sectioning Yoongi’s hair. 

All the while Yoongi’s eyes seemed to get bigger and bigger the more stuff Jimin pulled out of his backpack. But he didn’t protest when Jimin moved to stand behind him and started to brush his hair. He basically leaned into the scalp massage and because Galoshes was by now seated in Yoongi’s lap, Jimin couldn’t tell if the person purring was Yoongi or Galoshes. He tried to hide his growing smile but failed spectacularly. 

“You know, I’m starting to think that this isn’t as bad as I thought.” Yoongi remarked with a relaxed expression on his face.

“Wait for that statement until you’ve smelled the bleach, hyung.” Jimin said with a soft laugh. “That won’t be as nice as this here.”

After having put the clips in Yoongis hair, Jimin turned around to the bowl lying on the stand with all the equipment, and started to mix the bleach. And true enough, the acrid smell of bleach soon engulfed to room.

Yoongi scrunched his nose (quite cutely, Jimin thought) and exclaimed; “That really is the worst thing I’ve smelled since Hobi crashed his cauldron in Potions last month, eugh. You seriously meant to tell me that that shit is getting into my hair?”

“Don’t worry about it, hyung. It’s all perfectly safe.” Jimin reassured him and put a towel around Yoongi’s shoulders, neck and back to prevent the bleach from dripping onto his shirt. 

Jimin then began to apply the freshly mixed bleach onto Yoongi’s hair while humming softly to himself. After he was done checking for any uneven or missed spots, he plopped down on one of the nearby beanbags and let out a sigh. “And thus, we wait.” He exclaimed while dramatically throwing his arms in the air. 

“And for how long, exactly?” inquired Yoongi. His scalp was beginning to itch and the smell blocked his nose and made his eyes water.

“Hmm, since your hair is so dark, we will probably have to bleach your hair more than once, maybe even three times. So it could very well take more or less all day.” Explained Jimin. 

“What?! Why are you only telling me this now? You mean to tell me I’m gonna have to sit here for hours? Why couldn’t we just use magic to do this?” Yoongi shrieked at Jimin. He had indeed not anticipated that it would take so long and was a bit angry at Jimin for not telling him sooner, but also angry at himself for agreeing to this bullshit just because he couldn’t say no to Jimin’s pleading eyes when the younger suggested this endeavor.

“Well this is way more authentic and it’s also about the expierence? Anyway enchantments fade after time but bleach is permanent for as long as your hair doesn’t grow out. So it’s also more efficient. And I thought it could be fun for you to experience some Muggle things after we did the project together…” Mumbled Jimin his defence. 

Now Jimin was also doubting his decision to convince Yoongi hyung to dye his hair. What if he had better things to do than hang out with Jimin? What if he found it boring and regretted coming here? 

“Are you mad at me hyung? I’m sorry, I just thought we could have some fun time together, I didn’t realize that maybe you had other plans, I’m sorry.” Jimin apologized.

“No, it’s fine Jimin, I’m not mad, just surprised that’s all. I guess it’s my fault for not asking how long it would take. And I don’t have any other plans ok? I wanted to spent the day with you.” Yoongi admitted. His cheeks turned slightly pink and he tried to look anywhere but Jimin. He animally stroked Galoshes fur instead, who was stilt seated on his lap. His legs would probably go numb if he let her stay there for any longer, but the cat seemed to have the same effect on him as her owner; he couldn’t say no to that face.

Jimin, slightly embarrassed now, picked up a few leftover hairclips to play around with them. When he was nervous, he always needed to do something with his hands.  
“I’m glad it’s ok then.” Jimin whispered. He felt stupid for always bringing himself down with his insecurities, but that was just how his brain was wired and he couldn’t do anything about it.

A slightly uncomfortable silence engulfed the two. It was as if neither knew what to say now that they had admitted… whatever they had admitted. Jimin spoke up first to break the silence.

“Anyway, did you get a grade yet for the project in Muggle class, hyung? The one I helped you with?” he asked.

“Yeah, I actually got it back yesterday, I received an Exceeds Expectations, thanks to you.” Yoongi said while a smile lit up his face.

“That’s great hyung! I’m glad it worked out so well, and it was really fun for me as well” exclaimed Jimin.

They fell into easy conversation afterwards. They talked about Jimin’s Quidditch practise and games, about the silly things that the one Hufflepuff called Hoseok always got into, their friends, but also about themselves, what they liked or didn’t, what they did once they were home for the summer holidays and more.

When it was already late afternoon and Jimin had just finished washing the third bleach out of Yoongi’s hair, they seemed to have gone through every topic imaginable.

Since they had obviously missed lunch, the Room of Requirement provided them with more sandwiches, in which they had happily dug in.

Yoongi’s head was now ash blonde and Jimin massaged the toner into his hair next. “This should prevent your hair from looking yellow or orange later, to give you that silver look.” He explained to Yoongi. 

“Wow, that sounded really professional Jimin, maybe you could think about a career as a hair professional.” Yoongi joked. Jimin just laughed and continued to apply the toner.

He took a towel to dry Yoongi’s hair and then used the Hot-Air-Charm to completely dry off the last drips of water on Yoongi’s now silver blond hair.

He turned the chair so Yoongi could look into the mirror for the first time since that morning. He had forbidden Yoongi to look into the mirror so the end result would be more of a surprise.

When Yoongi could finally see himself again after being transformed, he gaped at his reflection like a fish caught on land. Jimin’s pulse quickened and he eagerly waited for a verbal reaction from Yoongi.

“So, what do you think hyung?” Jimin asked in suspense.

“It’s… I don’t know what to say. It looks really different then before but not a bad different you know? I think the hours bleaching were worth it.” He admitted. He had his hands in his newly coloured hair and couldn’t stop messing it up and going through it to watch his new hair from every angle.

Honestly, Jimin was a bit jealous of that hand because he thought Yoongi’s new hair colour made him look even hotter than before and he desperately wanted to pull at those locks while kissi- no, he stopped himself, putting that thought back into his head. Not thinking about that now.

They quickly packed up their stuff to leave since they didn’t also want to miss dinner. Yoongi wanted to meet with his friend Seokjin before dinner so they could start a revision plan for the upcoming exams, so he needed to hurry a bit more than Jimin to get to the dungeons in time.

When he was almost out the door, Jimin stopped him. “Hyung?”

“Yeah?” Yoongi turned back around to look at Jimin.

“Would you maybe want to come and watch my Quidditch match next week?” Jimin asked shyly while playing with the hair clips in his hands. Yoongi’s face lit up.

“Of course! I’ll be there.” And then he was out the door and Jimin was left standing in the made-up hair salon with a giddy feeling in his stomach and hope blooming in his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Jimin woke up already feeling the adrenalin. Today would be his second Quidditch match of the season and he felt the Gryffindors had never been better prepared. 

While he went on to get changed out of his pyjamas and go down to enjoy some breakfast before the match, poor Jungkook quivered with nerves. Not that Jimin wasn’t nervous, but it would be Jungkook´s first match, and the nerves were always worse before the first match. (Every Quidditch player ever could attest to that.)

Jared, the former chaser of the Gryffindor team, had transferred to a school oversees in the middle of the term. That left the Gryffindor Quidditch team with one open spot, that luckily Jungkook was able to fill.

And while Jared had by no means been a bad chaser, it turned out that Jungkook simply clicked better with the other players, especially the other chasers, and their teamplay and overall performance had drastically improved. (Jared was also a bit of an ass, so no one was sad to see him go.)

So it came that the tables turned and for once it was Jimin telling Jungkook to eat at least one piece of dry toast before he could go, and not the other way around. 

“I swear I’m going to throw up if I eat just one more bite, please Jimin, can´t we just go already?” begged Jungkook. And because he really looked a bit green in the face, Jimin took pity on his friend, shoved the last bit of pancakes into his mouth, and together they made their way to the Quidditch pitch.

They had just stopped over the threshold of the castle grounds when they were interrupted by a loud group of students also on their way to see the match.

Now easily distinguishable due to his silver hair, Jimin recognized Yoongi in the crowd at once. Yoongi choose this moment to take a look around and upon spotting the Gryffindor boys he threw out a shy wave in Jimin´s direction. Jimin gave an even shyer smile back.

The blue haired boy saw how Yoongi said something to his friends, then broke off from the group to leisurely walk up to the Gryffindors with a pretty smile on his face.

Jimin immediately stopped walking to meet up with Yoongi in the middle. (Jungkook, who was way up in his own head to notice anything else, just kept on going to the pitch by himself.)

“Hi.” breathed out Jimin. He hadn’t really seen Yoongi since the day they dyed his hair, and didn’t really expect the other to approach him again. They had made no further plans to meet, and the Muggle Studies project had also been finished. So even if he wanted to see Yoongi again, he did not think that Yoongi felt the same.

“Hi Jimin,” Yoongi said, still with that pretty smile on his face. “I just wanted to wish you good luck for the match, I´ll be rooting for you to catch the snitch!”

“Oh … uhh thanks, hyung! I really hope you`ll enjoy watching us win.” Jimin answered with a light hearted grin. He may be shy, but he was confident on his teams winning chances. 

Yoongi let out a small laugh at that and with a “Let`s talk after the match!” and another small wave he turned around and jogged to catch up with his friends. 

Jimin was left slightly dazed before he gathered himself and continued on his way to the changing rooms. He could not afford to be distracted by attractive boys with pretty hair colours and pretty smiles right before such an important Quidditch match. 

\-----------------------

The noise was deafening as they took off into the air. The stands were filled with pretty much the whole Hogwarts castle population, just like at every other match. But this time Jimin could feel the eyes of one particular student following him all around on the pitch.

He did his best to stay focused on the game and started circling around the pitch from above. From here he had a good overview of the game below, while also being on the lookout for the snitch. 

Currently, their keeper just managed to block a Quaffle before kicking it to one of the chasers. He was doing a good job of dodging the Bludgers shot into his way by the Ravenclaw beaters. Arriving at the opposite end of the pitch, the chaser managed to shoot the Quaffle through one of the three hops protected by the Ravenclaw keeper. Gryffindor had made its first goal!

But then the Ravenclaws chasers fell into the possession of the Quaffle and managed to evade all efforts made by his team to stop them. Just when one chaser threw the Quaffle to their teammate, he saw Jungkook swooshing in and catching the Quaffle in his hands while it was unmanned in the air. 

Jimin let out a quiet cheer for his best friend, before he decided to get back to looking for the snitch.

\------------------

Jungkook felt the blood rushing through his ears as he managed to steal the Quaffle from the Ravenclaw chasers. This was what he´d trained for all these early mornings. This was what he was good at, he could do this.

And so he sped up his broom, made a 180 degree flip and rushed to the other side of the pitch where the Ravenclaw keeper would surely await for him to throw the Quaffle right into his arms. 

That was his biggest advantage, since he never played in a Hogwarts Quidditch match before, the others didn’t know what to expect from the new player and would likely underestimate him, since he hadn’t made the original cut and only got in after another teammate had to leave.

But he had much improved since then and was determined to show for it. So he feinted left and when he saw that the Ravenclaw keeper had leaned to protect his left hoop, just like he predicted, he threw the Quaffle towards the right hoop with all his might. (The astonished face of the keeper would fill him up with pride for the next week.)

“30 to 10 for Gryffindor! A beautiful goal shot by new newest addition to the Gryffindor team, 5th Year Jeon Jungkook! And Melina Smith from Ravenclaw takes the Quaffle…” he could hear the commentator, some Hufflepuff named Hoseok, screaming into his wand. 

Still filled with the adrenaline rush from his first goal, he took a moment to collect himself. Then rushed back into the game. A couple of minutes and goals later, the next thing happened that pushed the adrenaline back in his veins.

While looking up, he saw Jimin sped up towards a tiny gold ball fluttering towards the left stands. _Jimin`s seen the snitch!_ he thought. Mesmerised, he watched as Jimin pulled to a sudden stop only centimetres before he would’ve crashed into the students, holding the precious golden snitch high above his head and thus, bringing victory to the Gryffindor team.

Jungkook couldn’t believe it, his first match, and he had shot a goal and they had won!  
He was so preoccupied by these thoughts that he didn’t notice the lone Bludger that didn’t quite get the memo that the match was over and was rushing with alarming speed right at his head.

He was only able to hear the tell-tale whisper of the Bludger whip past his ear before he was knocked out cold and falling from his broom into the depths below.

Taehyung saw all of this from the stands and was the first to jump out of his seat to rush to the falling Jungkook. While running, he yelled loudly “Arresto Momentum!”, his wand directed to the rapidly falling Jungkook. 

The Slowing Charm managed to hit the Gryffindor just before he was about to hit the ground. Taehyung, wo didn’t even stop running to cast the charm was beside him only a second later. He gathered Jungkook´s head in his lap and was terrified when his hand came away red with blood.

“Kookie, are you ok? Please say something!” The terror was evident in Taehyungs voice. He gently shook his best friends shoulders in hopes to get a reaction out of him whilst not wanting to hurt him further. 

Just when the Ravenclaw began to fear the worst Jungkook´s head moved only the slightest bit. “Kookie, can you hear me? Are you awake?” whispered Taehyung. He was scared that he had only imagined the movement, but then Jungkook opened his mouth and mumbled something that Taehyung couldn’t hear at first. It was only when he leaned even closer to the younger that he began to understand what he was mumbling.

“Mhhh…what?…Tae...you`re so pretty up close…I wanna…kiss...you…” said the obviously delirious Gryffindor and then promptly passed back out. 

Had he only stayed awake for three seconds longer, he would have seen the blush rising on his best friends admittedly _pretty_ face. 

The next time he awoke, he found himself in the familiar rooms of the hospital wing with Tae seated next to him. He immediately peaked up when he noticed that Jungkook had finally woken up. 

“What exactly happened? I can´t really remember anything…only that we won the game and then…black.” Asked a very disgruntled Jungkook. He winced when he tried to sit up, only to feel like his head was splitting in half. “Wait, let me guess, a Bludger hit me?” Bludger incidents were sadly the most common cause for waking up in the hospital wing after a Quidditch game. 

“Well yes,” answered Tae, “you didn’t see it coming because Jimin caught the snitch at the same time it came flying to you and you were distracted. You immediately blacked out and fell, but I managed to slow you down using the Slowing Charm so you didn’t hurt yourself further while landing. I ran to you as fast as I could and tried to shake you awake, and you well, you woke up but only said gibberish and I don’t really know if you meant it or if you were just delirious from the head injury but….Jungkook, do you like me?"

Jungkook looked like a dear caught in headlights. That was not the way he thought Tae´s story was going to go, and he felt like he just got additional whiplash. To shocked to say anything, the hospital wing was so quiet you could hear the imaginary crickets chirping. 

When he finally gathered his wits and guts to answer truthfully, because he was quite sure that was a hopeful look in bis best friends eyes, Tae rushed to stand up. “You know what, never mind. I´m just going to go, forget what I said, you were clearly not thinking straight and I just thought-“ Tae´s rumbling was interrupted by the younger grabbing his hand to stop him from going.

“No, you thought right. I…” he had to take a deep breath before he could continue. “I like you, Taehyung. I have for a long time now. Actually ever since that stupid Patronus incident that made me realize I liked you more than as a friend.” He managed a weak smile. He really did this, he really just confessed to his long term crush/best friend. 

“Really? But that was ages ago! Why did you never say anything?” asked a baffled Taehyung. He always thought Jungkook would have clearly confessed if he felt something, since it can´t really get any more obvious than producing a Patronus in the shape of a bunny, when everyone says that your best friend reminds them of a bunny. And really, Jungkook should have known what he felt for the younger after that, but apparently not.

“I was never really sure if you liked me or not! There were so many mixed signals!” defended Jungkook himself.

“I literally produced a Patronus that reminded me of you Kookie, how much more obvious can it get?” Taehyung retorted with a laugh and a smile on his face. He wasn’t really angry at Jungkook, of course not, but he just started to realise how ridiculous they must have been. 

“Yeah well, you said you didn’t smell anything in Amortentia! I clearly smelt you among the mixture and I thought if you liked me you would have smelt something that reminded you of me.” explained Jungkook, he was also starting to realize that they should have been honest about their feelings way sooner. 

“Because I didn’t want to scare you away. I thought you didn’t like me like that because that morning at breakfast, you scooted away from me, like you didn’t want to be near me and I thought if I told you then that I smelled you in my Amortentia I would’ve scared you away for sure!” replied Taehyung. 

“I only did that because you were checking my temperature and I would have surely gotten hot with you being so close.” Mumbled a slightly embarred Jungkook.

“Oh.” 

“Yeah, oh.” Jungkook said with a laugh.

And then both of them fell into fits of laughter about how they could have been so stupid for so long. After they calmed down, Jungkook noticed how he still held Tae´s hand and timidly put it around the Ravenclaw´s neck instead.

The older looked up at that, and stared deeply into Jungkook´s eyes, a slight surprised look in his face. But Jungkook held his ground and moved his best friends/maybe now boyfriends head even closer to his with the hand that still rested on Taehyungs neck.

“Can I kiss you?” 

“Of course.”

And both boys smiled into the kiss that lasted until Madam Pomfrey interrupted the boys insisting that the poor Gryffindor boy needed more rest.

And both boys fell asleep that night, happy looks on their faces and thoughts full of their lips against each other’s.


End file.
